Numb
by love park
Summary: What if Rapses and his guardians didn't die in the battle against scarab...
1. chapter 1

A/N: I torture Rapses a lot even though he and Presley are my favorite. I just though this would be a lot more interesting since I like stories where the characters suffer, and there's not a lot out there about Rapses/Presley. Dont worry, the others will have their parts in the story too... I dont plan to disregard them.  
  
There are a few editing problems in this, mainly because Im lazy and don't feel like adding capitalization and apostrophes...not that it really matters cause this section is kinda dead...(wonder if anyone is reading this now??) I accept constructive criticism, and of course reviews from the lucky ppl who decided to check back to this section to see if theres anything new (um..like me *nervous glance*)  
  
Diclaimer: Im using Mia's characters Lyris and Celestrah, I don't know if shes still around so I hope she doesnt get mad at me..., along with the characters of DIC.  
  
Possessions are 9/10ths of the law....so take it to Washington, not me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle drew on as the guardians of the prince tried with all their might to save the young heir. More and more shabties appeared and the guardians were becoming weary of their strenght..they feared that they wouldn't get to their prince on time.   
  
' We have to get to him! we cannot fail!', cried the leader of the group, using his flammed arrows to kill off three more shabties.  
  
' Ja-kal go to Rapses! we'll handle the shabties!', cried the lizard-armored guardian. just as ja-kal heard the words of his comrade, he was forcefully shoved to the ground by an unknown figure.   
  
'Ugh!' Ja-kal grunted as he hit the ground hard.   
  
'So sorry brother, did i hurt you?', the voice thick in sarcasm, and utterly familiar, entered the falcon guardian's ears.   
  
'Araq, no...', Ja-kal whispered. as quickly as he was shoved to the ground, Ja-kal found himself straddled underneath the body of his oldest brother. Ja-kal tried to free himself, but Iraq was already drawing down the dagger that would end Ja-kal's life.   
  
'no..', Ja-kal murmured before acting with the strength deep within. He will not fail his prince...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rapses POV  
  
' No! stop it! why are you doing this?! leave them alone!!' I demanded as the sorcerer in front of me continued to order more blast of energy at my tired guardians.   
  
'Your wish is my command my prince' the scarab turned to me with a sadistic grin. 'oh Ra protect me and my guardians' I prayed to the heavens as I felt a strong kick to my stomach. I doubled over in pain, to stunned to even gasp out. more blows to my body came and I wish that my body would just become numb to the pain. I felt him grab me by the back of my neck and shove me forward to view the battle scene. strangling to free myself from being strangled to death, I saw my guardians fighting for their life, and mine. my heart cried out for my guardians, they didn't deserve this. I cried out in pain as scarab shoved me against the hard ground. I heard my guardians cry out for me. 'oh please just stop..' my mind cried out, but I was in too much pain to even murmur a sound unless it was from pure reaction to the unbearable pain. I was surprised i was even conscious.   
  
' Oh poor little prince', scarab taunted with evil in his eyes. Just then, his eyed widened and I saw an evil idea erupt from that sadistic smile of his. he murmured four sickening words, 'slow, painful, endless torture' then he laughed. 'what's going on..why was he laughing. torture..who? oh Ra' my mind swirled with thoughts. He turned to me and whispered a spell under his breath. A dark cloud formed over the entire sky and the space around him became a dark blue. winds picked up around him and of what I could see from my semi-conscious state, he was directing his spell at me! 'oh father where are you?' my last thoughts as I felt an enormous amount of pure evil enter my mind, paralyzing my body. My sight became that of only pure horror, so horrific i cant even explain. I cant take it, my mind is under pure torture, and I cant even blink! All i see is death, blood, fear. I feel my body begin to shiver violently. I hear Ja-kal's cry and scarab's order to back off or else. Too late. the powerful energy blows hit my paralyzed body like nothing imaginable. new physical pain inflicts me as my mind is set on constant mental torture. i feel my bones break and my blood pouring out of new and old wounds. I begin to whimper, and moan in undescribable pain. I cant take it, I wish I was dead right now, I won't last long. suddenly the darkness overcomes me, and even in my dream I see the constant torture that will never cease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja-kal's POV  
  
'NOOOOO! DAMN YOU SORCERER' I yell with all my might as I hit scarab hard in the chest with my arrows. After the painful killing of my brother, I had the front view of the horror young Rapses was going through. I knew he was dead. his broken body from afar looks like a corpse. With a last blow, I knock the sorcerer and his evil serpent off the cliff and into the jagged rocks below. All the shabties have been killed off, and I hear ammenhotep's army. I run to the body of my young protege, and kneel besides him. I feel tears begin to slide down my cheeks, and I dont even bother to wipe the away. he was so young..so young..and I have failed him. I hold Rapses' broken body to mine, and soon feel the presence of my comrades. I hear Armon weep quietly as Nefer turned his head towards the coming army. Rath puts a hand to the princes neck, probably checking for a pulse even though there is none. Suddenly, I see Rapses' eyes twitch as though he was dreaming. startled i drop the body, not even careful of the prince's injuries. Rath notices it too and puts his head to the prince's chest to make sure the pulse wasn't an illusion.   
  
' my Ra..', he breathes, 'there's a heartbeat, but his breathing is irregular. we have to get him to a heeler. who knows what scarab could have done to him' Rath cries out in one breath. the army has arrived and they take Rapses away from my hands.  
  
'he is alive! please be careful, for he is very fragile and we could loose him', Rath shouts to the army.   
  
'of course,' says one of the generals. i cant believe it. he's alive...alive...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath's POV  
  
Finally feeling the pain of the battle, I turn my attention to the army healers handling the prince. ' please be very careful, or you could kill the boy', I shout over the healer's frantic voices. out of the corner of my eye, I spot two familiar faces approaching the scene.   
  
' your majesty..' , I begin but was cut off.   
  
'where is my son?!', the pharaoh demanded with fear in his voice. I see Lyris right besides him, switching nervous glances between me and the commotion going on behind.   
  
' sire...I..', I try again, but somehow I just don't have the heart to tell him. he pushes his way past me to the healers. I turn to Lyris and embrace her. I needed comfort and she gratefully returned a hug to me. I couldn't cry, I have to be strong for the prince, the others, Ja-kal...  
  
' dear Ra no..' I hear the pharaoh speak and i can only imagine what I would think if I saw my child lying near dead.   
  
' oh Rath..', Lyris murmurs in my ear, 'he not..'  
  
'no he's alive..barely', I whisper to her. ' we have to get him back to the palace, he needs medical attention or I fear he wont last for long.' she nods to me and i take her hand, leading her to the pharaoh's side. Amenhotep turns his face to us, and I see a mixed expression of fear, anger, and pain. I know he's hurting on the inside..we are all.  
  
' my pharaoh we must get the young prince to the palace. there he can get the medical attention he needs. its his only chance of survival.' he nods, too torn to question my demanding statement. he orders the army to retreat, and I turn to the faces of my comrades. Nefer looked on the verge of tears, his wounds evident through his torn clothes. he was comforting Armon, who had broken down when we first saw the horrid sight. Ja-kal glanced at me for a spit second, but I could tell in his face that he was suffering more than all of us. I know how much the prince meant to him, as if Rapses was his own son. he runs to catch up with the leaving army. I turn back to Lyris.  
  
' come on', I call softly to the others as Lyris and I turn to follow the army.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Took me a while but edited better this time. I actually proof-read so it should be a lot better. Special shot-out to all who reviewed, you guys rock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the palace  
  
Lyris' POV  
  
I, among with the other four healers, where scrambling around the princes bed. The prince lay there, white face, blood covered, wounds utterly visible and all. 'How can any sick being do this to a child??' I wonder. Though the physical wounds look bad, I know that the princes mind is at unease.   
  
' What did scarab do to him', I wonder out loud as I observe the rapid movement of his eyes under closed lids. My heart begins to race as my mind begins to fear for the worst. I continue to clean the blood off the fragile prince, at the same time trying to hold back tears. I just couldn't take seeing him like this, the boy who I have known for his entire life. Which brings me to another thought, 'Celestrah...Ra. damn that sorcerer' I curse him in my head. How is the young Princess going to take the news, I barely couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the young Prince's body goes limp. Panic struck, I checked his heartbeat and breathing. He's still alive. Sighing, I lightly ran my fingers over each body part, checking to see how serious his injuries where. I felt at least three broken or cracked ribs, his wrist was also broken, along with a sprained ankle. I saw numerous gashes on his torso and head, probably from the energy blows. Multiple cuts and bruises cris-cross his body. I turned just in time to see the Queen rush into the room. Se gasped and I ran to her side. I steadied her against my own body weight and I saw her begin to quiver.  
  
'How could anyone do this?? He's just a baby!! He's my baby...' Her voice trailed off as she was overcome with tears. I felt on the verge of tears myself, but I couldn't cry. I had to be strong, for the Prince, for her, for celistrah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rapses POV  
  
Red...lots of red, and black. Blood. screams all around me..taunting me, calling me...' No...I...please...' I tried to think, but it was so hard to concentrate, as terror and fear overtook my mind. I feel myself losing to the powers of evil. I cant stop, it wont go away. my mind swirls with these thoughts...' I cant...' that thought leaves my mind as horror takes over it. Endless torture. im going insane...I wish I were dead. but I wont die, I'll be tortured forever...I think these thought over and over. It is all I know. fear, pain, death, blood, darkness, horror...all I know, nothing more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amenhotep watches with worry as the healers tend to his half-dead son. 'He's so frail...', the Pharaoh can't help but think the worse. He embraced his wife as she cries into his shoulder.   
  
Lyris rose from the Prince's side and left the room. outside she raced to the room where the guardians where being tended to. Upon entering, she sees Tia, Ja-kal's wife, hugging him in a tight embrace. Tears stream down her face, as he whispers words only for her ears. Armon's arm, or what was left of it, was being wrapped up in bandages. Nefer looked at Lyris with a sad expression as his arm was placed into a sling. Rath came up to Lyris, head bandaged, and hugged her lightly.  
  
'Any good news on the prince', he ask her quietly.  
  
' Yes..and no', she sighs and sits down on one of the stools, ' His injuries are being tended to and I think he should heal physically although it will take a long while. But...'. she trails off. She doesn't want to think the worst, but from the looks on the prince's face even in his unconscious state, Lyris knows what has happened to the fallen boy.  
  
' What...', Rath presses. He saw the look of distraught on Lyris' face, and couldn't help himself as he began to fear the worst.  
  
' I fear that Rapses' mind is not at ease..it's like he is being mentally haunted by something', She responded.  
  
' How can you tell?'  
  
' The way his eyes twitch is irregular even for dreams...I think it could be a spell..'   
  
To Rath, everything began to click. ' The light coming from scarab on the battle field!! that's why he didn't kill the young prince. If he has cast a spell of some sort on the prince, the Prince could very well destroy himself...' Rath didn't have time to answer Lyris' concerned questions as he rushed off to the Prince's chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath's POV  
  
I run right through the healers to the Princes' side. I couldn't care less of their commands to leave the area. I noticed that all of the blood was gone and most of his injuries have been taken care of. Kneeling by the bedside, I open Rapses' eyelids and my heart drops at what I see. His eyes have turned from their normal green to a sickly red color. He worst fears have been confirmed. as realization hits me, the Pharaoh and his wife approach me.   
  
' Scribe! How dare you disturb these men that are trying to keep my son alive!'  
  
' Forgive me Sire but I fear that Rapses is suffering more than we think.' At this announcement, Amenhotep's face fell even more and the Queen's face became more pale.   
  
' I have discovered that young Rapses is under a spell, a torture spell to be exact. I have heard of its effects. He is currently being tortured mentally and if the spell is not countered, I fear that he will be destroyed. Scarab's plan was to torture the boy to full effect, and instead of killing him, he decided to let him live under constant torture. His mind will eventually lead him to self destruction.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Queen had now sat down next to Rapses, stroking his face while resting her head on his. His crown was removed from his head, and she marveled at how soft his hair was. She cried into his hair, wishing with all her mind that her son would just wake up and hug her like he has done so many times. It's tore her inside to see him like this...  
  
At the door stood a lone figure, with waist length dark brown hair, and tears shimmering in brown eyes. Celestrah was going insane with worry and fear. Her Prince, her Rapses, was dying as far as she could see, maybe not on the outside but definitely on the inside. Even if he lives, she somehow knew that he would never be the same. ' Rapses...my love...oh what will I do without you...' with that last thought, she ran from the room to wherever her legs could take her. When she finally stopped, she realized that she was outside and it was starting to rain. The Princess collapsed onto the ground and cried into a puddle, staring at her reflection. 


End file.
